


she's a handsome woman

by orphan_account



Series: 1directionelite Challenges [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pegging, Spanking, Toys, i kind of went crazy with this i don't know it got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to be dominated. Perrie likes to dominate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a handsome woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, so if this sucks I blame that. 
> 
> Also, the title's from the Panic! At the Disco song with the same name.
> 
> Written for the 'dom/sub' square on my 1directionelite kink bingo card.

Zayn lay back against the sheets, a small blush filling his cheeks as he looked up at the pale blonde standing at the foot of the bed. She was dressed in a see-through purple lingerie top, naked underneath but for the matching purple strap-on that jutted obscenely from the bottom of the dress. 

He licked his lips, eyeing her up and down as she suddenly grabbed his legs and yanked him down to the edge of the bed with a force he didn’t realise she had. His eyes flickered up to her large blue, the dominance in them clear from her height advantage on him. 

“Remember, tonight I’m not Perrie. Tonight I’m your master, right?” She asked, cocking a thin eyebrow as though she was challenging him to defy her. “You’re going to do everything I say, aren’t you darl’?” 

Zayn nodded softly, and whimpered when her hand came out to grab the hair at the back of his head to yank his face back. He swallowed thickly, looking up at her with the most innocent look he could muster. Her other hand moved to his jaw, yanking his mouth open as her thumb rubbed over his bottom lip. 

“Wanna suck me off, baby?” She asked sweetly, though her eyes had a fire in them that almost begged him to say no—like he was going to do that. 

He nodded, tongue darting out to lick his lips and in turn her thumb before he was shoved down to be only a centimetre from the purple dildo. His tongue moved out again, lapping over the head eagerly and making Perrie moan softly. 

As he started to take the plastic into his mouth, a hand came back to the crown of his head and held him still whereas the hips started moving forward. Zayn moaned in appreciation, glad to have his jaw having a bit of a rest while she brought pleasure to herself. 

“God you look so pretty around my cock, babe,” Perrie groaned out, her voice raising a decibel between words, “choke on it, come on.” She thrust harder into his mouth, holding his head so he couldn’t pull back, forcing him to fight his gag reflex. 

Staring up at her with watery eyes, Zayn took the strap on down to the base, his nose buried in the soft cotton of the thing. “Shit, no wonder Niall loves using you for this. Look at you take all of that,” her hand moved to his cheek feeling where they were hollowed around the faux cock. 

He started pulling back, breathing heavily through his nose, only to be pulled completely off of the purple plastic. “Wha--” he started asking, only to be rewarded with a slap of the plastic on his cheek. 

Perrie was biting her lip, falling out of character for a moment to utter “always wanted to do that,” before her dominant side was back. “Did I say you could speak?” She asked, her eyebrow making its way back to the cocked pose it was in earlier. 

Zayn merely shook his head, biting his lip softly as the strap on came in contact with his face once again. “Then don’t talk,” she ordered, stepping back from him. “Get back on the bed how you were when I walked in the room.” 

He quickly fell back on the sheets, knowing from prior experience to grab for the headboard and spread his legs. Zayn heard Perrie let out a small noise of appreciation before he felt her fingers tracing lightly up and down the length of his torso. Her thumbs moved to be rubbing on his nipples, the buds hardening almost instantly under her touch. “So pretty,” she crooned softly, leaning down to take one into his mouth, licking over it as her thumb and forefinger twisted the other one. 

“Don’t make a sound, you hear?” Perrie stated rather than asked, and Zayn nodded obediently. He felt almost like a puppy following its master’s every command and then instantly regretted thinking that, because he may be a kinky guy, but bestiality definitely wasn’t on his list of turn ons. 

Perrie kissed down his chest, sucking softly on the pale skin of his stomach that was usually kept covered, only really getting any exposure when he got tattooed on it now that the popstar life had taken its toll on his once-a-sixpack. The red marks formed almost instantly, ranging in size and each one forcing him to bite his lips together to muffle his noises. 

Zayn liked being marked. He’d learned that from when he and Niall were once fuck buddies and it was the Irishman in Perrie’s place. One of his favourite things had been when Niall had his crooked teeth still, and he would leave the strangest shaped bite marks that littered his skin for days. Thankfully for Zayn, Perrie had the slightest crooks in her teeth, so her own marks were equally as unique as his ex-lover’s.

He physically held back a whimper when her fake nails were suddenly scratching their way down his sides, his body arching into the feeling eagerly. Perrie laughed softly and continued them down to the outside of his thighs which were still parted in anticipation. 

“Flip over,” she ordered, slapping his thigh softly as Zayn turned his body to be stomach down on the bed. He allowed her to move his body until there was a pillow anchored under his hips, while his legs were parted desperately and his head rest on his forearms on the bed. He knew that she picked this particular position because it was harder for Zayn to keep his noises down without a pillow to muffle them in (she’d thrown her own pillow off the bed, whereas Zayn’s own was currently playing tire-jack to his hips). This way it tested his control—and considering there was hardly a time when he’d ever kept his noises down in this way, Perrie got to have her fun in punishing him.

As soon as he was turned, her hands moved to his ass, grabbing the cheeks and kneading them softly. Zayn bit his bottom lip hard, swallowing his noises as he felt her nails digging in so hard that he was positive if he checked himself out in the mirror the next morning, the crescent moon shapes would still be prominent. 

Her thumbs rubbed closer to his spot, nails leaving tingling feelings on his skin. He screwed his eyes shut as one thumbed over his entrance softly, causing his legs to tremble ever so slightly. Zayn was certain that Perrie was smirking, he could almost feel it. “You love this so much,” Perrie said aloud, and for a moment Zayn almost replied something sassy like ‘well obviously, you’re the first girl I’ve ever been with and apart from you I’m pretty much only on the cock side’ but he restrained himself a) because she was in charge and b) because he assumed not that many girls would probably be willing to fuck their boyfriend, and for the most part never have his genitals touch her own. 

Perrie wasn’t like most other girls though. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when a suddenly wet thumb rubbed around the cleft of him. It was pushing at a teasing pressure, and adding to that, she was dipping it in slightly only to pull it immediately back out. Zayn made an embarrassing whimpering noise low in his throat, hoping (but also not) that she wouldn’t notice it. 

Apparently she had though because a sharp slap was then directed at his cheek, forcing his hips forward into the pillow and his mouth to drop in a sharp gasp. Another followed soon after, and another, and another, until Zayn was biting down on his own arm to silence his noises. 

Perrie’s nails scraped unkindly over the red that was no-doubt formed under the force of the slaps she’d inflicted on him. Another embarrassing whine almost tore itself from his throat, but he managed to keep it down. Her thumb—no, index finger pushed against his entrance and then through the tight resistance suddenly, causing Zayn to jerk against it slightly, silently begging for it. 

“Such a whore for it aren’ya,” she mumbled, thrusting her finger in to the base and curling it to her left in a practice she was accustomed to by now. Zayn instantly arched and pushed against it, only to have her free hand push him back down from between his shoulder blades. 

A second finger joined in the first, shoving deep into him and stretching him in the best possible burn. He found a new spot on his arm to bite at over fear of tearing the skin of the other spot and whimpered into it, Perrie’s fingers beginning to slowly thrust into him (which was weird because she knew he liked it hard and fast—oh). “I’m going to stretch you so slowly baby, tease you until you’re begging for me. I’m gonna push you so close to the edge, only to take it back again. You’re allowed to make noise from now.” 

Zayn whimpered, his hips instantly rocking back on the fingers that were pressed inside of him. They were instantly grabbed in a tight grip by Perrie’s free hand, the nails biting into the skin of his hips painfully. “I said you can make noise, not that you can move.” 

“So- _ah_ \- sorry,” was all he whimpered before her fingers were pressing dangerously on his prostate, pressing and releasing until he was a whimpering, writhing mess on the sheets. He also noted that he was impossibly close to coming. 

Perrie jabbed her fingers into him again harder, crooking and scissoring them unevenly, giving Zayn no time to relax, his breathing coming out as constant pants with the occasional moan. “You’re so tight,” she said, sounding like a vintage porno with the cliche, “you’re close aren’t you, Zayn?” 

He nodded desperately, pushing his legs further apart and arching his spine. He was so close- so- so- god- 

And then Perrie’s fingers pulled away. Zayn whined high in his throat, turning to look at her over his shoulder. He could only imagine how fucked out he looked, hair messed and lips red and bitten. Perrie’s hand connected with his arse in another hard slap. “You come when I say you can.” 

Zayn turned his head back, clenching his hands in the sheet and resting his head on his arms. He had a moment to himself to calm before a much-larger-than-Perrie’s-fingers something was probing at his entrance and pushing itself in. His head shot up in a sigh, wondering why she was already giving it to him before-- oh.

He felt the buzzing before he heard it, the vibrator sending shocks through his body wildly. His spine bowed of its own accord, hands white-knuckling in the sheets. There were weird whining, moaning sounds that couldn’t possibly be spilling from his mouth as Perrie pushed it into that perfect position and left it there. 

If he thought he was close before, that had nothing on how close he was at that very moment. He could feel the coils in his stomach and his face was so scrunched up it almost hurt. “P-Perrie, please,” he whined, high and drawn out. 

Her hand came to place on his dick and he groaned in relief until it fisted at the base... and stayed there. “No! Perrie, please, let me come, I need to come. Hurts- please. Y-you can still fuck me- _please_.” 

Perrie tutted softly, her hand squeezing on his dick almost painfully. “Remember, I’m the one in charge here.” 

Zayn whined, his hands tugging at the sheets. “Perrie--”

He was cut off with a hard slap to his rear. “What did I tell you to call me?” 

“Master.” 

“Better. Now what did you want, love?” Perrie asked, her finger running around his rim where it was stretched around the vibrator, turning it up to its maximum setting. Zayn cried out almost instantly, fingers digging into the sheets and pulling. 

“Please! Fuck me, _please_.” 

Perrie laughed, turning the vibrator off and taking it from him. “Why didn’t you just ask?” 

Zayn bit back his sassy remark, opting to instead spread his legs further. His hips rubbed against the pillows automatically, relieving some of the strain on his aching cock. He stopped the motions of his hips though, when he heard the cap of the lube being opened and the (kind of gross but at the same time hot) sounds of Perrie slicking up the strap on. He let out a small whine, looking over his shoulder at her. 

“Don’t look at me,” she ordered simply, leaning herself down to press a kiss to his spine. Her dominance was still there undoubtedly, but it was much more subdued as she usually got around this moment. 

His teeth bit into his bottom lip as the head of the strap-on pushed against him, one of Perrie’s hands holding him open while he presumed the other was guiding the plastic in. Then it was slowly entering him, and he heard Perrie moan at that. He himself was muffling his noises by practically gouging into his lip. 

Fists clenched in the sheets, Zayn finally let out a groan as she rolled her hips until he felt her flush against his arse. “Shit,” he groaned, Perrie’s hands sliding to be gripping his hips almost painfully tight as she gyrated her hips in a small circle. The plastic barely brushed on his prostate and he whimpered almost inaudibly in delight. 

She pulled her hips back slowly before pushing back in with much more force. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as she picked herself up a rhythm. He was moaning in time to her hips snapping against his, body bucking back naturally, pushing the toy deeper into him, and causing her to hit his spot more often. 

Perrie was moaning behind him, her hand coming up to clench almost painfully in his hair and tug it back so she could fuck him even harder. This resulted in an easy groan from Zayn, his face contorting in utmost pleasure as the new angle (though it was making breathing harder) forced her to jab consistently into his prostate. 

“Say my name, fuck, yell it,” Perrie punctuated each word with a harder thrust, “let them know who really wears the pants yeah? You’re practically fucking begging for a cock, but you don’t even need one with me, do you?” 

“Perrie- P- yes, harder- _there_ \- Go-o-o-d,” he yelled, unable to control himself as she twist her hips deep and jammed heavily into his spot. 

She groaned loudly, her thrusts getting harder and closer between. Zayn was close- so much closer than he had been before. “Make me come, please, Perrie, fuck.” 

“Come on then, come on my cock baby. Don’t even need touching.” She got in three more sharp thrusts before Zayn was coming harder than he ever had since he and Perrie had gotten together (and he would swear to the end of time that the scream when he came wasn’t actually him-- _it was the wind!_ ). 

Perrie fucked him through his orgasm before pulling out, letting him slump to the sheets beside her. She lay down beside him, the cock still jutting out from her lingerie, and Zayn lazily reached out to stroke it until the constant rubbing of it on her clit made her come with a moan. 

She panted, turning her head to face Zayn with a loving smile. “So that was awesome,” she stated simply, and that was all she needed to say really. 

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had, I think.”

Perrie laughed her tinkling giggle, reaching for her pillow on the floor before she tugged the strap-on off of herself. 

Zayn hummed softly, reaching for his own pillow. He closed his hand around it, feeling a sticky wetness-- “Oh god, you totally planned that didn’t you? What am I meant to use as a pillow now?” 

His only answer was a quick peck on the lips, and Perrie turning out the lamp on her side of the bed. “Night, love.” 

(it turned out that boobs, though Zayn had never really seen the reason for them before, were actually super awesome pillows).


End file.
